Welcome Home
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: When Ed appears after 3 years of being gone, his life is thrown in a whirlwind when he is bombarded with affection from two people. How will he deal with this? RizaEd hints of Yaoi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

In a taxi heading toward Central a young blond man looked out the window at the passing buildings. His hair was pulled back into a simple pony-tail with his golden eyes full of mixed emotions. For one, he was happy to be home with all of his friends but there was also a feeling of fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure whether everything would be the same or not when he finally saw all of his friends. Would they even recognize him? He had been gone longer than he had hoped; yet, it wasn't his fault that his absence was extended far longer than wished. Before he had been separated by his world, he had traded his body for his brothers, hoping to return Alphonse back to his original state. This event sent him into a world he didn't recognize, one where it would take him years until he found a way to return. But he did it; he was able to find a way home with help from Alphons Heiderich.

A faint smile appeared on his face as the taxi approached Central's main military office. He paid the driver before stepping out to look at the building he had nearly forgotten. Memories of past events seem to flood his memory as he approached the doors. The guards at the door looked at him skeptically but when they saw the glimpse of his pocket watch (he never stopped wearing it) in his hand they let him through. Pushing the doors open, he stepped inside to be welcomed by an empty room.

He made his way down the halls, noticing the extreme silence and lack of decoration that never covered the walls in the first place. Military officials passed by him without a second thought in the world as to who he was, not that he cared. Ed only wanted one thing, to see all of his old friends and see how many he could surprise. Though some of the officials did stare at him, his clothing wasn't like any that they would wear in their time.

As he neared the door that lead into the office where his old friends worked, he saw Riza Hawkeye exit. For a moment, she seemed not to notice him in the hallway but when he purposely put himself in front of her she knew that someone was there.

"Excuse me," she said without looking up from the papers she was carrying.

"Three years and that's the greeting I get? Sheesh," he joked, watching he look up in surprise.

"Fullmetal, sir?" She said, saluting out of constant practice.

"Good afternoon, Hawkeye," he replied, smiling. "It's good to see that someone still does their work around here."

Hawkeye grinned at him. "And it's good to see that you've grown a few inches."

Ed's eyebrow quirked but he let it slide. It was true that now at the age of 21; he stood at 5' 10". He was proud that he now could no longer be called short, though he has yet to see his brother to see how tall he was.

"Is everyone inside?" He asked, glancing at the door.

She nodded. "Yes, sir, working hard as usual."

Ed laughed at that last statement. "I'm going in," he said like he was going to sacrifice his life. "See ya when you get back, Lieutenant."

Hawkeye continued down the way to where she was originally headed, smiling all the way.

Ed stood outside the door, looking in the window at those sitting at their desks. Like any other time Hawkeye had left the room, everyone was sitting back in their chairs talking away. Chuckling, he pulled the door open and heard everyone scrambling to look like they were always working.

"Relax, people, it's just me," he said, grinning as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets.

At first, everyone just relaxed until they finally noticed who it was standing in the door. Smiles lit the room as he moved further into the room.

"When'd you get back?" Breda asked.

"Ed!" Falman and Havoc said in unison.

A flurry of questions and comments filled Ed's ears as he just smiled at everyone, trying to answer everyone. It wasn't until the far door opened that he really got a reaction out of someone, and one he wasn't expecting.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal brat," Mustang said, smiling. "Grew a few feet didn't you?"

Ed's eyebrow quirked he was trying not to react too quickly to the statements. "It's good to see you too, Colonel."

"General." Mustang corrected, showing his trademark smirk. "I've been promoted, Fullmetal."

"That's a surprise," he laughed, walking passed everyone. "I wouldn't have thought that a pervert like you could actually go up in ranks."

Mustang led Ed into his office, while the others returned to work rather reluctantly. Ed slouched down on one of the couches in his office while Mustang moved to sit back behind his desk. For a good while, the two sat in silence, enjoying one another's company.

"It's been too long, Fullmetal," Mustang said, leaning against his desk. "It hasn't been the same since you left us." _Me, Fullmetal, _he thought to himself, _my life hasn't been the same._

"I didn't think I would ever return, to tell the truth," he said, looking down. "I thought I was stuck there until I died. You don't know how good it feels to finally be where I want to be."

Mustang looked at Ed and saw the smile on the young man's face. "Well, I do know that it's good that you returned to us and I hope you will consider staying part of the military."

"Somehow I knew that you would bring that up, General," Ed sighed, leaning back on the couch. "If I stay, what's in it for me?"

"You know that you won't be bored at least," was the reply. "We also need a competent young man in our army." Mustang smirked.

Ed laughed at the last statement. "Right, like there aren't any other young men to join your fucking army."

"I already have one other," Mustang said, "your brother joined not too long after you disappeared, thinking that we may have clues on your whereabouts."

"Al?"

Mustang nodded. "He's in Central now, just returned from a mission. In fact, he is supposed to report in this afternoon to brief me on the mission."

Ed smiled. _I will finally get to see my brother in his normal body,_ he thought to himself, forgetting that Mustang was talking to him.

"..metal, are you listening?"

"Sorry, General," he replied, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

Mustang sighed. "I asked you if you were going to stay and wait for your brother here."

"If you don't mind, Mustang, I would like to do just that."

Mustang nodded and then began to work on his paperwork. Long hours of boredom without Ed there to entertain him left him nothing to do but paperwork. These long hours made him realize that if he did the paper work when it was given to him it was much easier than having to rush everything at the last minute.

Ed fell asleep on the couch, reading on of the books he had found on the table in the center of Mustang's private office. This sleeping young man was unaware of the effect he was having on the man sitting behind the desk. For many years, Ed was aware of the effect he had on both men and women but figured that Mustang, the ladies' man he was, wouldn't notice anything about him. It was true that before he had disappeared, he harbored a crush on the colonel but never acted upon his feelings. After many years of that feeling without it being realized in reality, he grew to only respect the man he served. He always told himself that it was a stupid crush that many other people get toward their commanding officers, much like a pupil toward their teacher.

Then after he had disappeared, he had met a woman named Noa, though as pretty as she was he never felt anything toward her. It was much like she was his sister rather than anything else. It wasn't until his final departure from that world that he finally realized what truly loving someone meant. Though he never personally felt it, he witnessed Noa's tears as he left and felt that in her heart she truly did love him. However, now he could never return to that world or to her, for that matter. He would have to find someone in this world that he could love and share his life with. Maybe it wasn't meant for him to find someone.

"…metal, wake up," he heard Mustang's voice in his ear, jarring him awake.

"What?" Ed asked, groggily, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

Mustang smiled, standing. "I just got off the phone with your brother, I didn't tell him that you were here but I told him to get down here pronto."

This brought a smile to Ed's face as he sat up. "How long do I have?"

The sudden burst of commotion in the outer office answered Ed. Havoc was yelling because Al had accidentally flipped his chair over with Havoc still in it and burning out his last cigarette. The others' laughter filled the air as Al apologized and made his way to the General's door. When the door flew open without Al actually knocking, Ed fell off the couch in sudden surprise.

"Geez, Al, you think you would be quieter without a metal body," Ed said, rubbing his butt where he landed.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled, not truly believing that Ed was on the floor.

"That's the entire 'hello' I get?" Ed chided, smirking all the while. "Come here."

Tears filled Al's eyes as he ran over to his brother to give him a hug. "Oh, nii-san, I looked everywhere for you! I knew you were alive, I just knew it!"

Ed laid his head on his brother's shoulder, silently thinking, _finally I am the taller one._ His eyes also watered at this heartfelt reunion.

"You joined the military?"

"Yeah, only to look for you," Al said after glancing at Mustang, grinning. "And Mustang begged me to join."

Ed looked back at the general, laughing at Mustang's face. "I could've figured that out, Al."

The two laughed when Mustang's face grew increasingly redder.

"Oh, Winry and Aunt Pinako will be happy to see you again!" Al exclaimed before dragging his brother from the office. "I'll see you later, general."

Mustang smiled as the two left his office. _It will certainly be livelier around here now that those two are finally together,_ he thought to himself before starting back on his paperwork.

Ed and Al sat in the middle of a coffee shop down the street from the main Central building. Though neither drank coffee, it was a nice place where they could sit quietly and talk of all the things that they missed with each other.

"I missed you, nii-san," the younger brother said, holding onto his cup of juice. "I thought that I would never find you even when I refused to give up searching for you."

"Al, you knew I couldn't keep myself away from here too long," he replied, laughing. "I would miss you guys way too much to just up and leave forever."

Al smiled. "I am so relieved that you are home now," the younger brother said, sighing. "Now we can live together with Winry and be back the way we used to be when we were kids, right?"

At this, he didn't reply. It was true that he wanted to see Winry and Pinako but to live with them after not being there for so long. This wasn't going to be something easy to explain, especially since he was going to rejoin the military as a state alchemist. He slowly tapped his fingers on the table while he thought of what to say to him.

"Al…" He began, not daring to look up at his brother. "I am going to rejoin the military, so we can't go back to the way we were. You should go live with Winry and Pinako and quit the army."

"But, nii-san," Al tried but the look in his brother's eyes when he finally did look up told him not to question his brother's decision. "You will come see them, won't you?"

"Of course, I couldn't come back and not see them," he said, smiling. "Winry would leave a wrench-shaped hole in my head if I tried."

Both brothers laughed at that last statement before continuing on other topics of the night. Though only three years passed without them seeing each other, it seemed to them that they lived a lifetime without the other there with them. Hours they spent talking about everything that they could come up with. The many girl-friends that Havoc had taken away by the infamous Mustang or the many that he was able to keep to himself before finally finding the girl for him. Then came up the fact that despite all of the requests Hawkeye received for dates from men, she would always refuse with the same reason. For Ed, the first thought was that they would interfere with her work schedule and style. However the real reason that she refused them was one that left him shocked.

"Nii-san, do you want to know why Hawkeye never accepted any dates?" Al asked, sipping his juice as the night grew later.

Though, hesitantly, Ed nodded, watching his brother's facial expressions.

"You," was all that Al said before paying for their drinks and leaving the table.

Ed sat, confused and shocked, staring at the place where Al used to sit. _Me? Why?_ He stood and quickly chased after his younger brother, wanting answers.

To be continued….

Author's Note: I know that many things are going on in this fic but I hope you all like it. Gomen nasai for all of the grammar mistakes and things that I already said in the first warning paragraph. Anyway, Please review!! I would like your comments and flames are welcomes but if I don't like it you will be banned from commenting on my story. Gomen but I don't like people giving me flames, okay?  until next time!! REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

OKAY!! In this story I am also ignoring the fact that Hughes is dead, because what can I say it isn't a story if Hughes isn't involved!

okay, thanks to my first reviewer I forgot the mention a few things. This takes place sorta after the movie but like I said b4 I am ignoring some facts. And Al does in fact have all of his memories and real body. Any other questions, please place them in a review and remember be nice about it. LOL.

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 2

Ed stood in front of the mirror in his hotel room, staring at himself. It was so long since he had worn his regular leather outfit and red coat and now it seemed rather childish for him to wear such a thing. Although his other option wasn't one that he particularly enjoy the possibility of wearing. Mustang had issued him a military uniform that he was to wear when he went to work now. He didn't like the fact that he would have to wear the same outfit as everyone else working but it seemed like he would have to. His old leather outfit just wasn't going to work for him anymore, it reminded him too much of the hardships he had had when he was on the quest to return Al's body back to normal. It was a time that he both enjoyed and hated. Too many memories of the fights he had to endure and the pain that he had inflicted upon his brother when he transferred his soul into the metal armor.

Sighing, Ed stripped off his leather pants and began changing into the military issued uniform. After he was dressed, he again looked at himself before realizing that the time was half passed ten in the morning.

_Shit! I am late for work! _He yelled to himself as he grabbed the rest of his things and ran out the door.

Al was already waiting for him outside the Central office building, looking none too happy about his brother being late.

"Gomen, Al," he said, panting as he stopped beside his brother. "I didn't mean to be late."

"Nii-san, it's your first day of work after returning a week ago and you're late," Al reprimanded, pointing in the door. "The general wants to see you in his office."

Ed groaned; he knew that this wasn't good. Slowly, he made his way into the office, greeting his friends on his way into Mustang's private office. It wasn't a situation that he enjoyed, ever, having to be yelled at the particular flame alchemist. These types of encounters never ended well with him or the other. He couldn't remember a time when he went into the office while he was enlisted and didn't get yelled at or threatened to be burned to a crisp.

He knocked on the door to Mustang's office before pushing the door open and entering. "Sir, Al said you wanted to see me," Ed said, closing the door behind him. In the few years that he was away from this world, he had learned the hard way about respect and showing it to the higher ranks.

"Ah, yes," Mustang said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Please take a seat."

Ed did as he requested and sat in front of the desk, twiddling his thumbs. It was true that he was nervous about this but he was also very curious about what his new job entitled him to do.

"You are late, Fullmetal," he said, finally looking up after what seemed to be forever. "You're first day back to work and you are late." Mustang smirked.

Ed groaned again. "I know, Al already confirmed that, sir," he replied, rolling his eye slightly.

"Yes, I told him to wait for you outside," the general chuckled, leaning forward. "Now, your new job here at Central. I think you will find the quite amusing."

"What is it?" Ed asked out of impatience and curiosity.

Mustang shuffled through a few folders on his desk before pulling out a folder and handing it to Ed.

Hesitantly, Ed took the folder from Mustang and began to flip through the pages. His golden eyes grew large when he read the paper.

"I can't believe that you have me on desk duty!!" Ed yelled, looking from the folder to Mustang who just sat with a smile on his face.

Mustang chuckled. "If you are going to go visit Winry and Pinako next week, what's the point of giving you a mission so soon?"

"Because I don't do deskwork," Ed complained, sighing. "But I guess orders are orders."

"There are files on your new desk beside Havoc waiting for you to start on," the general said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, sir," Ed said, standing from his chair and handing back the folder.

Just as Ed reached the doorway, Mustang said, "It's good to have you back, Fullmetal."

Nodding, Ed closed the door behind him, leaving the general to his own thoughts.

 

Ed's official first day back to work was hell for him; papers kept stacking up on his desk before he could even get halfway through the stack. It didn't help that Havoc and the others kept pestering him when he was trying to actually do work. Everyone wanted to know how he got back to this world and where exactly this "other world" was that he came from. Where he got his clothing, why he was so respectful now, and how he got so damn tall? This made him irritable beyond belief, giving him quite a headache.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up!?" Ed screamed, everything finally getting to him. "If you want answers to anything, just wait until after I finish working!"

Havoc, Breda, Fury and Falman backed up slowly, away from going to do their own work for the rest of the three hours they were supposed to be working. It was lucky for them that Hawkeye was sick that day or there would be bullet holes in everyone's heads. For the rest of the working day, the five of them sat quietly working on their work until the door to the office banged open. Loud laughter echoed through the room as Hughes entered the room, brandishing his many pictures of his daughter.

Ed sighed when he noticed that Hughes had spotted him. "Edward, it's good to see that you've made it back," he greeted, putting the pictures of Elysia away. "Wow, you've grown, too!"

"Thank you, Hughes," he replied, his eyebrow quirking. "How have you and Gracia been?"

"Oh, just wonderful, Elysia's grown so much too," Hughes laughed, sitting down by a chair that seemed to magically appear beside Ed. "I didn't even know you were back in town or else I'd have Gracia prepare you a dinner."

"Oh, no, please, it's not a big deal," Ed said, trying to let him off nicely.

"Nonsense," the man yelled, standing. "I'll give Gracia a call now to tell her that you're coming over for dinner tonight."

Ed sighed, watching Hughes walk away with a stupid grin on his face.

 

"Nii-san, are you okay?" Al asked, seeing the strange look on his brother's face. "You don't look so well."

Ed smiled. "No, I am fine. I just missed all of this, that's all," he said. "I wanted to call Winry last night but Mustang caught me and I couldn't get away."

"I called her this morning when I woke up," Al said, handing Ed a plate full of pancakes and bacon. "She told me that she didn't believe me when I said that you were home, but I told her that we would be down next week. Her loss if she doesn't have enough food to feed you."

Ed laughed. "I knew I should've called her myself."

"I noticed that Lieutenant Hawkeye hasn't been at work lately," Al commented, causing Ed to spit out some of his orange juice. "I wonder if she is seriously ill."

Using his napkin, Ed wiped the juice off his face and looked at Al. "Why'd you bring that up?"

"Just wondering how you would react," he replied, smiling. "I mean, you are supposed to work with her, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So you should have some idea how serious her illness is."

"Nope, I just started again yesterday, Al, I haven't been caught up on the gossip yet," he stated, taking a bite of his bacon. "I've only been back like a week; let me get settled in before you try to hook me up with anyone, okay?"

_Who said I was hooking anyone up?_ Al asked himself, mentally, smirking all the while. He took a sip of his coffee, (AN: not sure if he actually drinks coffee or not) watching his brother's face increase in shades of red.

 

Mustang sat at his desk, sifting through the papers that were piled everywhere. It wasn't like he was putting off doing them; he was just looking for the folder that he had originally given to Ed. Inside the folder, was the one paper that he was to hand in to the Furher when he came that day to inspect the place. Now he had all of the papers piled everywhere, the officers out in the outer office were in frenzy and neither Hawkeye nor the Elrics had bothered to show up yet. For him, it seemed to be a really hectic morning and it wasn't going to get any better.

"Aw, Fullmetal, where the hell did I put that folder?" He asked out loud to no one.

"Sir?"

Mustang looked up and saw Hawkeye standing in the doorframe with a folder in her hands.

"Is this what you are looking for, sir?" She asked, walking over to hand him the folder.

"Thank you, Hawkeye, I was looking everywhere for it," he sighed, taking the offered item and looking through it.

"You mean, everywhere within your arms' reach, right, sir?" She chuckled, knowing that she had caught him. "The folder was on the shelves in the corner, you wouldn't have been able to find it if you kept sitting on your butt, sir."

Mustang glared at her but she didn't flinch, it was his usual reaction when she would point out the obvious.

"Please, try to clean this mess up, sir," she said as she reached for the doorknob. "The Furher will be here shortly." With that she closed the door to leave him to his duties.

_Of course you leave me with the dirty work, _he thought to himself, beginning to clean up his mess. _Even though I was the one to make this mess, you could've helped me clean up._

 

Ed and Al strolled into the office just as the Furher's car pulled up in front of the building. Al's eyes grew big as he watched the door open. It wasn't like Al to be in town when the Furher would be around so he wasn't actually prepared for how this would turn out. Ed, having been gone three years, was out of practice on how to talk to the Furher; even though he had done so for so many years as a young man.

"Ah, if it isn't, Alphonse Elric," the Furher said, greeting him with a smile. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Ed. "I know you."

"Edward Elric, sir, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said, extending his hand (a habit he learned in the other world). "It's good to see you again, Furher."

"Oh yes, Fullmetal," he laughed to himself, "I've heard that you've just returned from quite a vacation."

The three began to walk into the office where they were greeted nervously to stare at in amazement.

"It wasn't much of a vacation, sir," Ed replied, walking between him and Al. "There was a war that was taking place while I was there. I had gotten away just in time to not get caught up in the entire thing."

Furher laughed, whole-heartedly. "I see, I see. Well, I am just glad to see that our prized prodigy has returned to us to once again join our ranks."

Ed nodded, glancing over to see Al's nervous expression plastered on his face. Sighing, Ed opened the door to the outer off of General Roy Mustang, allowing Furher to enter first. Once he was in, both Ed and Al entered, once again receiving the same looks as before. They each took a place at their desks and began to work. Though, Al's shaky hands kept him from finishing his report in legible handwriting.

Looking around the room, Ed watched as everyone except himself and Hawkeye appeared nervous. He smiled to himself, knowing full well that the only person Furher wanted to see at that moment was the general and who knew if the general was even ready for him. Ed knew that on a daily basis, the general's desk was always collecting reports upon reports waiting for Hawkeye to file them properly.

That day was bound to turn out funny and hilarious, at least for those watching the general struggle to stay calm in the presence of the furher.

 

To be continued…

A.N.: okay sorry that this doesn't have any progress on the Riza/Ed or Roy/Ed story line but I just needed to fill in a few details. Anyway, I hope that you readers might help me with something? What you say?

Should I have Ed and Roy get together and make this a yaoi?

Or

Should I keep along the lines of my Riza and Ed story?

If this stays a Riza and Ed story, I have a few ideas already plotted out. Anyway R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

OKAY!! In this story I am also ignoring the fact that Hughes is dead, because what can I say it isn't a story if Hughes isn't involved! And the Furher is Furher Hakuro (I honestly don't know too much about either of the furhers so go with me here).

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 3

For a few days the furher kept returning to Central, it seemed that Ed returning to Central after such a long absence sparked an interest with him. Even though he never spoke directly to Ed about how or when he returned to them, he was severely interested. The furher went through Mustang to get all of the information that he wanted. It took a while before Ed would finally talk about how he returned to his original world.

The three of them sat in the general's office with Al to arrive a short time later after he was finished with his morning errands. Ed sat across from the furher, nervously twitching his fingers on his lap. He didn't want to tell them how he had gotten back to this world; it wasn't like it was a horrible occurrence. He just didn't want anyone trying to get to the other world.

"Gomen nasai," Al said as he finally entered the room and took a seat beside his brother. "What is this all about, nii-san?"

"We want to know how it is that your brother found his way back here," the furher said, leaning on the desk. Mustang had allowed the furher to sit at the desk so he could comfortably take notes on what Ed was going to say.

Al looked from his brother to the furher for a moment before nodding and sitting back in his seat.

Ed took a deep breath.

"Just start when you first got in that strange world, Fullmetal," the general said, seeing Ed's nervousness.

Ed nodded. "When I went…"

(AN: sorry I am just too lazy to tell the whole story, if you've seen the movie you know the gist of it. I've changed it slightly and those changes are in the following dialogue. Thx.)

"How is it that you have returned to us?" Furher asked, immensely interested.

"My friend, Alphons, helped me find a way here," he replied, sighing. "He studied rockets like I said before and was able to help me find a link between this world and his world. After discovering that the Furher in that world would link me here, we learned that inside his house he held the portal. The gate that I went through the first time is the same one that I passed through to come back."

Everyone looked at him, confused. True they got a good portion of how he got back but it wasn't what they wanted to know and Ed knew that.

"Alphons built a rocket that could withstand the pressure needed to pass through the gate for me," he explained, still watching his hands. "Without my knowledge, he researched all of the information about the gate. I am guessing it was from all the information I told him about you guys that he knew somehow how much I wanted to get home." He paused. "I didn't even know that he had built the spaceship for me, it was surprise as the war was getting worse. All I really remember is seeing Alphons waving to me then I woke up here. When I woke up here I figured that the first place that I wanted to go was here to see if anyone was still here that I knew."

"Ah, very interesting," Furher Hakuro said, leaning back in his chair.

"You have to promise me that you won't try to find a way to get to that world," Ed said now looking at the three of them. "It's not like here."

Furher laughed. "Of course we wouldn't do that, Fullmetal, this is our world and it is still amazing that you found your way back here."

"I agree," Mustang said, smiling. "It wasn't the same without you here and with Al always rushing around trying to find you while caring for Winry and Pinako."

"We are just glad that you made it back safely," Al said, giving his brother a slight hug. "Winry will be surprised to see that you _are_ home and that I wasn't lying to her."

Ed laughed. "This'll show her that you are always honest, right?"

Al nodded.

"Well, boys," the furher said, standing. "That was quite a tale you spun for me, Fullmetal, though I do not quite understand the rockets and such that you were talking about. I do believe that you were not here, considering that we couldn't find any traces of you or your body to confirm whether you were dead or alive."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, Furher." Ed replied, standing as the others did so. "I had quite an experience there myself, although I am truly happy to be here again."

"Until next time, boys," the furher said, before leaving.

Ed sighed and fell back on the couch he had been sitting on. Small beads of sweat protruded from his forehead, like it took an immense workout just to tell the tale of his experience in the other world. He was breathing deep as the other two watched him sleep.

"Are you okay, nii-san?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he replied, glancing at Al then the general. "I was just worried that he wouldn't believe me."

"Fullmetal, just rest here for a little bit," Mustang said as he moved to sit back behind his desk. "Next week is your trip to Risenbol, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Al replied, looking at the general. "We will leave in three days."

Mustang nodded. "Tell them that I said hello, will you?"

"Of course," the younger brother said, nodding in agreement. "Come on, Ed."

 

The train ride from Central to Risenbol left Ed exhausted. He wasn't used to this anymore, for three years he mainly walked where he had to go or he just drove there. Being on a train wasn't one of the things he missed. He looked out the window at the sky that grew increasingly darker as night crept up on them. The purple tint to the clouds left a beautiful scene for him to gaze at while waited for his brother to return to their train car. For a moment, he really couldn't believe that he was home with everyone. Years had gone by full of dreams and wishes of returning but there was one thing that had left him wanting to stay in the opposite world.

Alphons Heiderich, he was the one who had helped him get as far as he did and he didn't get the chance to thank him at all. It was that one thing that kept him from really forgetting about the world he had left behind. Yet, here in his true world, he was happy and welcomed by all of those that now knew that he was there. Mustang was glad, perhaps only because now he once again had command over him. Lieutenant Hawkeye, he knew that she was glad that he was there again to keep her company possibly. As for the others in the office, there was no mistaking that they weren't happy to have the "Fullmetal brat" around for amusement.

A smile found its way onto Ed's face as he watched the ground pass by him. Soon he heard the door slid open and Al entering. Though, he didn't turn around to welcome his brother back, he knew that Al would just sit and wait, thinking he was asleep.

"Al?"

"Oh, nii-san, I thought you were sleeping," he heard Al said as Ed turned to face him.

_I knew it, _Ed thought to himself. "It's good to be home."

"I know," he replied, smiling. "Winry will be surprised to see you."

"I can't wait to see her, too."

Al nodded and then laid his head back to rest. "Let's get some rest."

Silence stretched between them as each of them drifted off to sleep. Neither knew that the day they would arrive in Risenbol would be a day that they never forget.

 

"Sir?" Hawkeye said, answering her phone, knowing full well that it would Mustang on the other end.

"Good morning, Hawkeye," she heard him greet her with a cheery voice.

Rolling her eyes, she set to work making herself something to eat while she listened to Mustang. "What is it that you need, sir?"

"Please, Hawkeye, just call me Roy when we aren't in the office."

"Out of respect, sir, I think I will continue to address you the same way I always have," she replied, grinning slightly. "Now tell me what it is that you wanted me for."

"Right," she heard a sigh from Mustang. "I need you to take me to Risenbol before the train that Ed and Al took gets there."

"Why is that?"

"Winry just called here asking me to get there before Ed and Al arrive," he replied, sounding anxious. "She asked that you join me there and stay for their party they seem to be throwing for Edward's return."

Hawkeye chuckled. "When did you want to leave, sir?"

"As soon as possible, I am at my house."

"Of course, sir, I will be there soon."

"Make sure to bring something nice to wear, not your usually uniform," he chuckled.

"I will, sir," she said, sighing. "Good-bye."

"See you in a little bit."

She replaced the receiver then moved to the bedroom to change. Her blonde hair fell down around her shoulders, falling to about where shoulder blades were. Deciding that she didn't feel like doing her hair she quickly ran a brush over her hair. Quickly, she changed into a simple black skirt and a white shirt. It wasn't the most casual thing but it would do for this particular arrangement that suddenly came up. It wasn't long before she was finally on her way to pick up Mustang at his home. The roads weren't too busy, considering there were few people worked on the weekends. She arrived at his house at a good time and waited for him outside his home.

They had done this so many times that Mustang knew just how long he had before she arrived to not keep her waiting outside. The door opened to his home and Mustang strolled toward her after locking his door.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Mustang said, getting into the car. "I'm sorry that this is on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it, sir," she replied, starting the car and speeding away.

Checking the time, Mustang made sure that they would make it to the Rockbell's in time so help set up the party. He had thought that Winry didn't know that Ed was back; making Al think that she didn't believe him was a perfect way to make the two return to Risenbol. He chucked to himself. What a surprise it will be for the two alchemists when they arrived home to find a welcoming committee.

 

Winry stood in the center of the living room, looking up at the decorations around the room. Smiling, she began to touch up the ribbons and streamers along the ceiling. Balloons held down by a paperweight sat in the corners. It was all ready for Ed and Al to show up, but before they could she would hope that General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye would show up soon. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. With one last look at the decorations, she went over and answered the door. There outside the door stood the general and lieutenant, just the two she wanted to see.

"Good evening," she greeted, allowing them. "I'll take your coats."

Mustang smiled as he handed her his coat and began looking around the house. "Did you do this all yourself?"

"Yes, it took me all morning to do it, too," she said, taking Hawkeye's coat. "I know I called you here early so you two could help me but I got carried away."

"Don't worry about it, Miss. Rockbell," Hawkeye said, smiling as she too looked at the decorations. "They are very lovely, I am sure the boys will like them."

"Thank you and you can just call me Winry," she said, nodding to both of them as she came back from putting away their coats. "Can you help me with getting dinner ready, Hawkeye?"

"Riza is fine and I would love to help you," the lieutenant replied as she followed the girl into the kitchen.

"General, don't touch anything," Winry called from the kitchen.

Mustang laughed as he took a seat to wait until the party was officially beginning. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night, many things were bound to go wrong and he just hoped that he wasn't going to be the cause of any of them.

 

To be continued….

AN: okay there is chapter 3…. In the next few chapters the characters may be a little OOC or however you say it. Lol. Anyway, in the next chappie something good happens to Ed. What is it you say? Well I won't tell you, you will have to read to find out!! HAHA! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

OKAY!! In this story I am also ignoring the fact that Hughes is dead, because what can I say it isn't a story if Hughes isn't involved! And the Furher is Furher Hakuro (I honestly don't know too much about either of the furhers so go with me here).

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 4

When the train stopped at their stop, the two Elrics made their way off the train. Unfortunately for Al, someone had bumped into Ed making him drop his luggage. In doing so, the suitcases opened, spilling their things everywhere on the floor in the hall way. Al had to physically restrain his brother from doing any bodily harm against the other person. It was already bad enough that their clothes were now dirty and everyone was looking at them.

As they exited off the train, Al kept a grip on Ed's arm until the man who had pushed him was out of sight. Sighing, the grip was released but whatever anger Ed wasn't allowed to previously unleash was now going to be put off on him. Al knew this was going to happen, they never had a silent and safe train ride anywhere.

"Stupid bastard," Ed mumbled, looking around at the others who were on the train platform. "Couldn't he watch where he was going?"

"Nii-san, just let it go, please," Al seemed to beg as he followed his brother off the platform to start walking toward the Rockbell's home. "I'm sure he didn't mean to run into you."

"Run into me?! Fuck, Al, he pushed me," Ed screamed, swinging around the bag he carried on his shoulder. "I saw the look on his face when he was walking away. Anyone who runs into someone would've helped them clean up. That guy just walked away."

"Ed-"

"No, Al, all I want to do now is go see Winry and rest," Ed replied, starting to walk a little faster down the roadway. "No big noises. No surprises. Nothing."

_Oh no, _Al thought to himself. _If I know Winry she is having party for him and here I thought she didn't believe me when I said he was back. She had to go and lie to me so she could get us to come back, I knew it. I will have to thank the general for sending me that letter before they left._ He sighed, knowing full well not to enrage his brother anymore than he already was.

The rest of the walk to the Rockbell's was spent in silence; Ed's occasionally mumbling littered the wind but nothing to loud. By the time they finally reached their destination, Ed's anger still hadn't gone away.

_This isn't going to be pretty,_ Al thought as he rang the doorbell. _I hope he takes this well._

For a moment the two stood outside, waiting, then the door opened. Winry stood with a smile on her face.

"AL! ED!" She greeted, throwing her arms around both of them, ignoring Ed's grumblings of anger. "Come in, its dark outside."

Once Ed was inside he dropped everything on the floor and removed his shoes with a sigh of relief. Looking around, he noticed that something was out of place. Only a moment ago both Al and Winry were standing there with him and now they were gone.

_What the hell?_ Everything around him was quiet, not that he minded too much but things in the Rockbell house were never this quiet. Slowly, he made his was through the house, finally getting closer to the living room, he began to hear voices. He pushed the door to the living room open and there stood everyone. A large sign that said "Welcome Home" hung on the back wall just above everyone's head. Mustang, Hawkeye, Al, Winry, Pinako, Fury, Havoc, Breda and Falman were all there to welcome him home finally. Even Hughes and his family were there.

The anger that he was feeling a short while ago seemed to go away as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Welcome home, Ed," Winry said, smiling.

All Ed could do was stand there and stare at everyone who had come to welcome him home. He never thought that he would be so happy to see everyone. For Ed that night at the party was like any other he had ever had. Ed, for the most part, couldn't stop his eyes from watering. He was so happy to see everyone.

"Fullmetal, may I talk to you?" Mustang asked once he found it seemed to be his turn to talk to the alchemist.

"Of course, sir," he replied, using 'sir' was a habit of his now and one hard to break.

They moved into side room where it seemed to be quieter for them to talk. Ed took a seat on the couch while Mustang sat in the chair opposite from Ed. For a moment the two sat without talking.

"I have to admit, Fullmetal, that I was surprised to see you again," Mustang said, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not one to admit such things but I missed you."

Ed looked up from where his gaze was set on a small bowl on the table between them. "You missed me?!"

Mustang nodded. "You can ask anyone in the office who was there after you left and we couldn't find you," he chuckled. "I've been told that I can get quite moody when I am lonely."

Ed laughed at this, not meaning to be mean to anyone. "You? You were lonely?"

Again, he nodded in reply. "Without your tiny butt there to pick on, there wasn't anyone else to keep the place entertaining."

"If you haven't noticed, general, I have filled out quite a big," Ed said, standing as if to show off. Though he still looked like the old, scrawny little boy he had been so many years ago.

"I have noticed," Mustang chuckled. "It just wasn't the same without you in the office being such a loudmouth anymore. Believe me I am speaking totally out of character here but lately I've been a little jealous."

"Jealous?"

Nodding, Mustang took a sip of his drink. "It's quite uncommon for me to get jealous about how someone looks at you and talks about you."

"What do you mean?" Ed was confused. First Mustang told him that he missed him and now he is jealous. His mind was spinning, who was giving him looks, and who exactly was talking about him.

"You cannot tell me that you don't notice the way Hawkeye looks at you," Mustang sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone here notices it, but I can't believe that you can't tell."

Ed's eyes grew wide. He remembered Al telling him that the only reason Hawkeye never accepted any dates from men was because she was waiting for him. Now, Mustang was telling him that she was looking at him and talking about him. A part of him was happy about this yet there was a part in there that was confused. He wasn't used to people telling him these types of things and he definitely wasn't used to people being jealous of him.

"Hawkeye? You're jealous of me because of Hawkeye?" Ed asked, watching Mustang's expressions.

Sighing, the general stood and moved over to Ed's chair. For a moment he just stood, looking down at the blond who looked so confused at the moment. Then with a quick movement, he leaned down and placed his lips against Ed's. This received a surprised look and noise from him. The kiss didn't last long when Mustang pulled back and turned to leave.

"When you return to Central, your desk duties are over," the general said to the stunned blond. "You're first mission should be on my desk when you return."

Ed nodded silently, watching Mustang as he left the room. It took a short while for Ed to realize what had just happened. _Mustang kissed me! He fucking kissed me! _He thought to himself as he stood to leave the room. His cheeks were a little warm, he knew that he was blushing but he didn't want to admit why. Even though Mustang had virtually confessed his love for the blond, Ed wasn't sure how to take it. He respected Mustang as a superior officer and almost like a father at times. Looking around the room, he was looking for Mustang. He wanted to know exactly why the bastard had kissed him or told him all of that.

"Nii-san!"

Turning around, Ed saw his brother approaching with Winry and Hawkeye behind him. Another blush crept up on his cheeks when he looked at Hawkeye. _Oh shit!_ He thought to himself.

"Nii-san, Lieutenant Hawkeye wanted to talk to you," Al said, smiling when they reached Ed at the door. "She asked us to help find you because she couldn't find you."

"Thank you, Alphonse," Hawkeye said, bowing her head to him and Winry. "To you also, Miss Rockbell."

The two nodded their heads to her before going off to talk to others, leaving Ed and Hawkeye alone.

"I wanted to welcome you home properly," she said, smiling, a rare sight indeed. "I didn't really say 'hello' that day you showed up at Central."

"No, you really didn't," he joked, nearly forgetting about what had happened between him and Mustang. "It really is good seeing you again, Lieutenant."

"I would like it if you called me Riza," she said, looking down slightly.

_Is she nervous?_ Ed smiled. "Of course and you may call me Ed."

She looked up, happy that he had agreed to her request. For a moment they stood, staring at each other, neither knowing what to say or do.

Then Ed did something stupid. Maybe it was because he wanted to get all thoughts of Mustang and what had happened out of his head. Or maybe because lust had taken control of him and made him do it. In one quick movement, Ed bent his head slightly (him being about the height of Hawkeye) and kissed her. At first he expected a gunshot through his head but when one didn't come, he pushed forward a little more. Soon he felt her push back into the kiss and a hand on his arm.

"ED!?" Winry

"NII-SAN?!" Al

"FULLMETAL?!" Mustang

The three yelled all at once, finally noticing the incident that just occurred in the room. Though the two were oblivious to those around them, all they had were each other. Suddenly, Ed felt himself being pulled back away from Riza and into the face of Winry and Mustang. Life flashed quickly in front of his eyes and he knew that he was in big trouble.

 

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry that this one is slightly shorter than the rest (don't know if you will notice or not LOL) Cant you tell that Ed's in a lot of trouble! Mwahahahaha

If you haven't noticed already, I update my stories in the evening between 6:00pm eastern time and 11:00pm eastern time. So you will have to check between then to get my updates. If you really like this story I can e-mail you when I update. K? just leave your e-mail ok


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 5

For Ed, the rest of the night was spent in misery. Every time he would try to talk to Riza, either someone would take her attention or someone would pull him away. It was starting to make him mad how this was happening again and again. All he wanted to do what apologize for doing that in front of everybody at the party. He thought that his actions weren't meant to be showed to everyone, though how bad could a kiss be?

Winry forcefully pulled Ed into the kitchen where they would be seemingly alone.

"What the hell was that, Ed?!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why?"

Ed stared at her for a moment without saying anything. He really didn't know what to say to that, he didn't know why he had kissed Riza. All he knew was that he liked it and if he could he would want to do it again.

"Well?" Winry asked, getting impatient.

"Winry, I don't know why I did it," he replied, trying to sound reasonable. "All I know is that one moment I was just talking to her then the next I was kissing her."

"That's not a good enough reason, Ed," she said, sighing. "You're scaring me."

"What?"

"I'm losing you, Ed," Winry explained, turning around so he couldn't see her eyes. "First you left us for three years and we didn't know where you were. We thought you had died, Ed. Now." She paused. "Now, it seems like I can't have you to myself."

"Winry, I'm sorry," he said, standing and moving over to her. "I didn't want to be gone all that time, but I can't help what I feel now."

"I know," she replied, turning around with her hands wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm just a little upset, Ed, that's all. This is just a big surprise."

Ed chuckled. "It's a surprise for me, too. I had no idea that you, Mustang and Riza all liked me."

"Mustang?"

"Yeah," he said his face now a bright red. "I don't really want to talk about that particular thing."

Winry laughed. "That's great, Ed, the general likes you."

Ed rolled his eyes and left the room. He listened to her laughter as he made his way up the stairs to the balcony. The sky was dark with the stars shining bright against the night's sky. Sighing, Ed leaned against the railing and looked out over the side where he could see where his house used to be. A cool breeze blew over him as he heard the door behind him open. Turning around, he saw Riza coming up to him, seeming a little bit nervous.

"How'd you get away from your crowd?" Ed asked, chuckling. "I didn't they would ever turn you loose."

Riza smiled. "I can be very persuasive."

"Yeah, I know."

"What did you and Miss Rockbell talk about?" Riza asked, joining him at the railing.

"She wanted to know why I kissed you," he replied, glancing over at her. "I told her that I really didn't know why I did it. I'm sorry, though, if it made you mad."

Riza chuckled. "No, it didn't make me mad. I was happy."

Ed looked back out over the open field. "Good," he said, stretching.

"ED!"

They both cringed when they heard Winry yelling his name from inside the house.

"Get your butt down here now!"

Sighing, the two of them made their way into the house and downstairs where everyone waited.

Ed returned to Central that next week, returning back to work where he would be forced to face Mustang. He wasn't entirely sure how the general was taking the fact that Ed liked Riza and not him. The halls of the office were bustling with activity, it seemed like something big had happened while he was still with Winry and Al. When he entered the office where he worked, he found Havoc and Breda arm wrestling.

Sighing, he shook his head and then went to his desk where there was a folder lying. He picked up the folder and opened it to find a map and a long report inside. The noise around him grew louder when Havoc finally pinned Breda's arm down on the desk where they were competing.

"Hey, Fullmetal," Havoc said, finally seeing the blond through the crowd.

"You guys should just be glad that the lieutenant isn't here right now," he replied, not looking up from the folder. "I could just tell her what you've been doing, you know."

"Please don't," Havoc pleaded, now appearing at Ed's feet. "I'll do anything!"

An evil thought ran through Ed's brain but he decided to let that go and looked down at the groveling Havoc.

"Here," he said, handing him the folder. "I don't feel like going on this mission."

Havoc's eye grew large. "WHAT?!"

"You said you would do anything," he replied, raising his hands and shaking his head. "Besides I have a date tonight that I cannot miss."

"A date?" Everyone in the room exclaimed, catching Ed off guard.

"Yup," he replied, grinning. "With Riza, a truly beautiful lady."

The commotion in the room erupted into gasps and cheers. It was like no one in the office ever had anything to do anymore yet he always seemed to have either paperwork or a mission to be on. Groaning, he made his way to the door through the crowd of people who were still cheering him on and giving him looks of amazement.

They all stopped, however, when they heard the sound of a gunshot pierce the air in the room. Ed had the door open, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. He had known that Riza was on her way to the office and just chose to not tell anyone about it. He figured he would get a good laugh at the looks on the guys' faces when she caught them all goofing off. It wasn't long until everyone was where they were supposed to be and working on their work.

"You really got them, Lieutenant," Ed said, walking up to Havoc and taking back his folder. "I couldn't resist watching them get in trouble."

"You're awful, Fullmetal," she replied, moving to sit at her desk, glaring at everyone.

Ed moved to stand beside her desk, now looking at the folder seriously. "You know I love it when others besides me get in trouble."

While Ed had been staying at the Rockbells in Risenbol, he had been on the phone with Riza almost every night before he went to bed. So they knew each other pretty well to joke around with the other. It wasn't unusual now to see them walking in the halls discussing work or their evening plans, although dating among the ranks were frowned upon. They didn't care, but they did leave most of the dating life out of the office.

"I don't like this," Ed said, shaking his head as he read through the papers in the folder. "Even if I go here there's no guarantee that I will be back alive in less than a year. Haven't I been gone long enough?"

"What is it?" Riza asked, sifting through the papers on her desk.

"There's a revolt occurring over at the eastern borders," he explained, taking a seat on the corner of her desk. "They want me to go there and either get them to stop and retreat or just get rid of all those revolting."

"How long is it expected to take?"

"About six months but with the way I remember the easterners to be, it'll definitely take longer than that," he replied, sighing. "I hope it doesn't take me this long to get it done."

"I'm sure you will do just fine, Fullmetal," she said, finally finding the papers that had the most importance. "And I am sure that no matter how rotten those people are you will beat the right way into them and come back quickly."

"Thanks." Ed rolled his eyes and closed the folder.

"When do you leave?"

"Next week."

"Then you have plenty of time to mope around when you are away from me," she said, smiling all the while.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, standing. "I'll see you later."

Riza nodded as she watched him leave, glaring at the others who were watching her. "I'd get back to work if I were you," she said, going back to her paperwork.

Mustang sat in his office, the feeling of guilt washed over him. He was a real bastard now, giving Ed that mission on purpose just so he didn't have to see him for awhile. The guilt was really starting to get to him and he was glad that no one seemed to notice. Leaning against his hand, he stared at the moon that shined down into his window. This wasn't how he wanted things to end up. He wanted Ed and it seemed like no matter what we was to do about it, he was never going to have him.

"I have to leave tomorrow," Ed said, sitting beside Riza on her couch. "It's seems like I will be away for far too long again."

Riza, not one to show her emotions, looked at Ed with tears at the brims of her eyes. She shook her head, showing that she didn't want him to go, knowing full well what a simple revolt could turn out to be.

"Riza," he whispered, pulling her to his chest and holding her close. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you tomorrow. Please know that I _will_ return to you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, not wanting to let go.

He could feel her tears now soaking his shirt. Hesitantly, he took her chin in his hand and brought her up to face him. Ed looked down into her eyes, seeing the pain and sadness in them. A tear slid down his own cheek as he leaned down and kissed her. Once he felt her respond, he pressed harder, putting all of his passion and love into that one simple kiss.

Ed lay in the bed, Riza lying asleep on his shoulder, and staring up at the ceiling. His hand played gently with her hair that trailed down her naked back. It was true that he loved her with all of his heart. They had spent so much time together that it seemed impossible for Ed to think about anyone else.

Slowly, he slipped out from beneath the blankets and went to take a shower. Before entering the bathroom he checked the clock, 5:43 a.m., he hadn't slept at all that night. He was quiet as he could be, showering, dressing then leaving a note on the bedside table for Riza to find when she woke. A part of him felt horrible for leaving her without telling her goodbye, but another part told him that if he didn't say goodbye then that meant they would see each other again.

"I'll see you again, my love," he whispered to her sleeping form from the doorway and with one last look at the sleeping blond. Ed turned and left the house to catch the train to the revolt in the east.

Tears slid down Riza's cheeks when she heard her door close, she had been awake the whole time but it seemed best that she appeared sleeping. _Please come back, Ed,_ she thought to herself, burying her face in her pillow to soak the tears.

To be continued…

Authors note: sorry to end it there but it felt right. What do you guys think? Review please!! I need to know if you are enjoying this or not!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 6

In East city, those revolting against the higher ups were beginning to get angrier. Their demands were not being met and they were being ignored for the most part. When they tried to strike at those stopping them, they were pushed back easily. They weren't prepaid for the events that were about to happen.

Ed arrived at East a few days after leaving Central. The whole train ride to East, he spent thinking about why he didn't want to be gone again. This was the first real mission that he was going on without someone with him. Though, this time he didn't think that anyone would be safe if they went with him. Not that he was completely safe all by himself. Sighing, he made his way down the streets of East toward the command center that he was to be stationed at for the six months that he was supposed to be there.

"Welcome, Fullmetal," an older man greeted as the blond entered through the door. "I am Colonel June."

"Good evening, Colonel," Ed replied, taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk. "What's going on here? I only got a short brief on everything."

"That's what we aren't sure about," the colonel replied, sighing. "Those revolting are demanding that we hand the city over to them because apparently we aren't running the city well enough. They want us to stop all military actions within the city, claiming that the military personal are too hard on the citizens. Except the military aren't here at the moment, it's only a few troops and I. The rest of the military returned to Central for further training about a month ago."

"Colonel," a man said, entering the building, breathing heavily. "They've attacked the stores downtown. They have four of our men barricaded in the general store."

"Let's go, Fullmetal, you can see what we are dealing with firsthand," the colonel said, standing up to follow the soldier out the door.

Ed stood and followed the two men through the back door and down the alleyways to the back of the general store. The three entered the store and found the other men kneeling down behind the wall below the window. He watched as the colonel went and knelt down with the men to talk.

"Sir?" Ed asked, joining the others. "What's going on?"

"The men are taking hostages," the colonel said, glancing at Ed. "So far they have four women and their children. We can't get anywhere near them because if we try they may hurt the hostages."

"Are there any alchemists in that group?" Ed asked, glancing over the windowsill at the men guarding the house across from them.

"No," the colonel replied, "don't do anything that could get any of them killed."

Ed grinned. "Of course, colonel, just wait and don't do anything."

Looking around, he saw stairs at the back end of the building. He made his way to the stiars and up them to the second floor. Once on the second floor, he looked out the front window where he could see the men and the building that held the hostages. _This is going to be tricky, _he thought to himself. For a moment he sat thinking about what he was to do to get passed these men and save the women. Then it his him, he had to distract the men so that the military could enter the building and get the women to safety.

Out of pure idiocy, Ed jumped out of the second floor window, gaining the men's attention. He heard the sound of gunshots being fired toward him and decided that it was best to move. Getting to his feet, he looked over at the men and stuck his tongue out. He was trying to taunt the men into following him. The men were stupid enough to fall for the trick and all of them ran after him.

Colonel June and his men took the sign and made their move to get into the building and save the hostages.

Ed ran down the street and into the alley, he could hear the men behind him yelling and firing their guns. Panic ran through his head when he felt a bullet grave his left arm, cutting into his flesh. _They aren't supposed to be this good!!_ He thought to himself, ducking into another building. Clapping his hands together, he transmuted the ground beneath the men to blow up. This left Ed enough time to get back to the command center without the revolting men seeing him go.

_Oh this isn't going to end well, _he thought to himself as he held his arm.

Meanwhile back at Central, General Mustang sat at his desk, signing papers diligently when he heard his phone ring. Sighing, he picked up the receiver, not really expecting the news he was about to get.

"General Mustang here."

"Sir, this is Hawkeye," he heard the woman on the phone say. "I am not going to make it into work today."

"Hawkeye," Mustang said, "I know Ed left a few days ago but you really need to come back to work."

"You don't understand, sir, I'm really sick," she said, sounding panicky on the other end. "I don't know what it is but I just can't come to work today."

"Okay, Hawkeye, but try to be here tomorrow," he said, nodding.

"Yes, of course, sir," she replied just before hanging up.

Hanging up, he sighed in relief. He felt bad because she was at home sick but he was happy because she wasn't here to hassle him when he slacked off. He hoped that she would be okay, being at home alone when one is sick, isn't always the best plan of action. Yet, he couldn't leave the office in fear that the Furher might show up or that something of great importance could turn up. Sighing, he picked up the phone and made a quick call to Gracia, knowing that she would help a friend.

He listened to the phone ring a few times then he heard the sound of Gracia's voice.

"Hughes residence," she said, greeting whoever was on the line.

"Ah, Gracia, this is General Mustang," he replied rather happily.

"Oh no, what has Maes done again?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would do me a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is home sick, I was wondering if you would go over and check up on her for me." He said, leaning back in his chair. "I can't leave the office or I would do it myself."

"Of course," she replied, "Elysia and I would love to go visit her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

"Don't worry about it, General," she laughed, "just make sure Maes stays out of trouble."

"Always," he laughed in reply before hanging up.

_Well at least that is taken care of, _he said, breathing a deep sigh of relief. _Now, should I tell the others that she won't be showing up for work?_

A little war raged inside of him before he finally decided not to tell them, they would figure it out by themselves.

Hawkeye lay in bed for the better part of the morning, wishing that her stomach pains would go away and that she wasn't in the bathroom every three seconds. Her hand lay atop her stomach, rubbing it unconsciously. She wanted so much to be at work where she could keep her mind on other things other than Ed but the morning after he had left, her life turned upside down.

First she had woken up with bad cramps, then before work she had thrown up three times but decided that she could make it through a day of work with it. Then despite thinking that work was going to help get her mind off Ed, it kept Ed on her mind. Everyone kept talking about how even though Ed just seemed like he got back, he was sent away on another prolonged mission. Most of them didn't think it was fair to Ed that this was happening but some knew why it was done.

That was only the first thing that went wrong, in the first days of his absence. Second, there was the fact that Mustang was a constant goof-off and it was really getting on her nerves even more than usual. Once she went into his office and he was on the phone talking away with some _girl_ and ignoring her. Let's just say that he wasn't on the phone at all the rest of the day. There were plenty of bullet holes and bloody ears to last him a lifetime.

So today, was the day that she was going to stay home and hope that nothing happened to set her off. She didn't really feel well enough to yell at anyone or baby-sit. Grabbing the blankets, she pulled them up over her had and tried her bed to sleep.

When the doorbell rang, she almost screamed in anger. Throwing the blanket off of her, she stood and made her way to her door. Wanted whoever was there to leave her alone for the day. She flung the door open, a little harder than she wanted to, and nearly yelled at those standing there until she saw who it was.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay, Miss Hawkeye," Gracia said, smiling. "I'm sure the general didn't let you know that we were coming."

"No, he didn't inform me of that," she said, letting the two in. "It's good to see you, though."

"Thank you," she replied, letting Elysia in first. "We hope you don't mind us intruding like this."

Riza shook her head. "I'm glad I have company tonight."

Elysia went in and played with Hayate while Riza and Gracia sat in the kitchen talking.

"So how have you been since Ed left?" Gracia asked, sipping the tea she was given.

Riza sat at her table, sighing. "Completely awful; first, I've thrown every morning since he left. Then I can't even stand to look at the general, everything he does makes me want to kill him."

Gracia smiled. "Anything else?"

Lifting her cup, Riza took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I just feel lonely sometimes without Ed here."

"Sounds to me like we have a serious problem here," Gracia said, setting down her cup softly. She moved over to where Riza was sitting, and placed her hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever and you don't look sick so that means one other thing."

"What?" Riza looked a little afraid, considering that Gracia has been smiling the entire time she was talking to her. "Miss Hughes?"

"I think you are pregnant, Miss Hawkeye," she said, calmly sitting back in her chair.

"What?!" Riza stared in disbelief at the woman sitting across from her.

To be continued…

Authors note: here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this! More surprises to come! What do you think should Riza tell Ed now that she's pregnant or should she wait until he's home to find out? Either way, think about it. Ed's a dad!!! Review por favor!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 7

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Colonel June yelled once they all got back to the command center. He was pacing back and forth while Ed was getting his arm patched up. "You acted like such an idiot back there."

"It was the first thing that popped into my mind, sir," he replied, getting a little bit angry. "At least your hostages were saved, weren't they?"

That stopped the colonel. His last statement had been their main objective of that particular mission. Sitting at his desk, he tried his best to calm down.

"This will only get tougher, Fullmetal, tactics like those won't always get you out of a bind," he said, leaning against his hands. "I would hate to have to report to General Mustang that you died while under my command."

"I won't be dying any time soon, Colonel, I will make sure of that," Ed replied, grinning. _I can't die; _he thought to himself, _I already told Riza that I would come back._

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid like that again," the colonel said, sighing. "This may turn into a full fledged fight to the death if we don't give in to their demands."

"Thanks," Ed said to those who wrapped his arm. "You aren't going to, are you?"

"No, I'm not that stupid," the colonel said, shaking his head. "We aren't going to give into any demands, Fullmetal. We are just going to wait this out and fight out little battle."

Ed sighed. "Good, I wouldn't want to be here with a wimpy colonel."

Colonel June laughed. "I'm glad you think that. Now I suggest that you get yourself some rest so that tomorrow we can begin the real reason why you are here."

Ed nodded, standing. As he neared the doorway, he heard the colonel cough.

"Remember, Fullmetal, there are a lot of people out there right now counting on us to keep them safe," he said. "Keep your mind focus on the goal before you."

Pushing the door open, Ed made his way to the hotel he was staying at for his time at East. He knew for sure now that it wasn't going to be a quick thing to get this mission complete. Sighing, he stopped in the center of the street and looked up at the now dark sky.

_I promised you, Riza, that I would come back, _he said to the sky before moving on again.

After hearing the news of her possible pregnancy, Riza didn't feel like herself. She hoped that Gracia hadn't revealed the news to anyone about this. Right now Riza didn't really know whether she was or wasn't pregnant. To think that only spending one night with Ed then having him be sent off to a long mission could turn her world completely upside down.

Sighing, she stepped into the office and found everyone crowded around the door to the general's office. She cleared her throat which brought everyone at the door aware that someone else was in the room now and that someone else was not happy. Riza watched as they all scrambled to their desks hoping that she wasn't going to get angrier.

As she made her way to her desk, she could hear them whispering about something but she couldn't make out what it was. It wasn't until she heard Hughes in Mustang's office that she began to get angrier.

"..of it, Mustang, our little Edward, growing up like that," Hughes said, loud enough for anyone in the adjoining office to hear. "My little Elysia is so proud of her Uncle Ed."

"Hughes, who told you this bit of new, exactly?" She heard Mustang ask with a little bit on annoyance in his voice.

Riza took a key out and unlocked the top drawer of her desk and removed the gun that was inside. Everyone watched in slight fear as she began to load her gun with a smile on her face. They knew she was going to have fun with this. She made her way to the door where she didn't knock to let them know she was coming in to join them. With a loud crash, she kicked the door open and fired the gun once over Hughes' head.

"H-Hawkeye!" Hughes said out of shock. "When did you get here?"

"Oh about the part when you were talking to Mustang about growing up," she growled, aiming her gun at him this time. "What just what was that all about?"

"Um…nothing, absolutely, nothing, Hawkeye," Hughes said, trying to get out of being shot at.

"I know what it is!" Riza yelled, firing the gun. "Who told you?"

"I heard it from Gracia, honestly she didn't want to tell me but I told her that if she had some type of news that I would find out somehow," he pleaded, holding up his hands. "Don't blame her, okay? It's my entire fault."

Riza glanced from Hughes to Mustang, who was cowering behind his desk. "Neither of you tell this to Ed at all, do you hear me? I don't want to have to kill anyone."

They both nodded, completely overridden by fear that she might actually do what she was threatening. Hughes knew full well what a pregnant woman was capable of if she was provoked. Slowly, Hughes made his way out of the office and to where he was far enough away from the crazed Hawkeye.

"Now, Hawkeye, please don't do anything rash," Mustang tried to reason with her. "Fullmetal won't find anything out from me."

Nodding, she left the office, glaring at the others. "Don't let me hear that any of you inform Ed of this either!"

A group of nodding heads on looks of fear was the reply to her statement. Sighing, she sat down and began her paperwork.

For Riza the day seemed long and never-ending. By the end of the day she was more than ready to go home and rest. She hoped that the day wouldn't hold out any more surprises for her.

Weeks went by and Riza grew more and more irritable, this scared the others in the office. Even Mustang, who would never take any threat Hawkeye gave as actually life-threatening but when she began acting on them he stayed back out of her sight and did what he was supposed to do. After about four weeks of not actually knowing whether she was or wasn't pregnant she made an appointment. Her heart knew that she was pregnant, the morning sickness, the irritability and the strange food cravings weren't just a normal thing for any girl to have.

"Thanks for coming along, Mrs. Hughes," Riza said as they waited for the doctor to tell them the results of the test.

"Please, Lieutenant, after spilling the news to Maes," she replied, looking at a book. "It's only proper for me to accompany you as another woman."

"I don't know what I am hoping for this to come out as," the blond said, to the other woman. "It's not that I wouldn't love to be pregnant but without…"

"Don't worry," Gracia said, knowing what she was thinking about. "He'll come back and be there for you and the baby."

"I haven't even heard anything from him since he left," she said almost in tears. "I want him to be here with me now."

"I know," Gracia replied, pulling her into a tight hug. "Nothing will happen to him, believe that."

The sound of the door opening brought Riza back to the reality that was here and now. They watched as the doctor moved and took a seat in front of both women, holding Riza's health report.

"Well, Miss Hawkeye," the doctor began, looking through the papers. "I have two bits on news for you, how you take them is up to you, considering you are military personal. The first is that you are pregnant. And the second in that you…"

Riza fainted at the news. Gracia's mouth hung open; she was both happy and shocked at the news of Riza's pregnancy. It wasn't every day that she was going to be there to help what could become a good friend though a pregnancy.

Weeks went by and the fighting grew increasingly more dangerous. Colonel June called in more reinforcements to aid them in their cause. It wasn't that Ed's help wasn't enough but he couldn't be everywhere that help was needed. Tension and stress was building up in the military in East as those revolting crept closer to gaining what they sought.

"You cannot allow them to gain control!" Ed screamed, slamming his hands down on the desk where Colonel June sat. "There's too much at stake here to allow them that, if they take over East what makes you think that they will stop here?"

"Please, Fullmetal, I know this, but there isn't really anything else we can do," the colonel replied, shaking his head. "Our men are already down in the least amount we have to hold them off."

"Then let me get my brother here to help!" Ed suggested, "I'm sure I could get Mustang to send more to help, too."

"I can't have any more men involved in this, Fullmetal."

"Dammit, Colonel, you want to hand the city over?"

"No."

"Then think about what you are doing now," Ed explained. "You are allowing yourself to give into the demands that these people gave you when we are more than capable in getting more help here. Why won't you at least try to get some help before you go ahead and give up?"

Colonel June stared at the young man standing before him, not really knowing what to do. He knew that Fullmetal was right in that he wasn't even going to try to get help.

When he went to reply, the door in front of him exploded open. This threw Ed over his desk against the wall. June ended up on the floor behind his desk with a piece of wood though his chest.

Ed pushed himself onto his hands and knees, pain racing through his body as he looked around. A few feet from him he saw the colonel lying behind his desk, bleeding heavily. _Oh shit,_ he thought, making his way over to the man.

"Colonel?"

"Where the hell is that bastard?" A man yelled, nearing Ed.

"Hey, boss, do you think they survived this?" another asked, seeming to follow the other inside.

"That brat is an alchemist, I'm sure he made it through," the first one replied, a growl in his voice. "I could care less is that colonel survived or not."

Ed swore under his breath, he really didn't want to fight anyone at the moment but it may be a good way to release some of his stress. He clapped his hands together and formed his arm into a blade. The light from his alchemy alerted the two men who stood in the center of what was left of the room. Ed jumped over the table slicing through one man and standing before the other.

"So you are the famed, Fullmetal Alchemist that I've heard so much about?" The first man said, laughing slightly. "It will be a great honor for me to be the one to finally kill you."

Ed didn't replay. He didn't want to be the one who would get angry at the other. In this fight he wanted to keep as cool a head as he could.

"Not replying are we?" The man laughed. "I see, well I can play your little game, too."

Ed watched as the other man clapped his hands together to transmute his own weapon out of the stone that had fallen to the floor. His eyes grew in shock as he stared at the other man, he couldn't believe his eyes. Then the man attacked with full force, wanting to rid the world of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You'll die today, Fullmetal!"

Ed leapt backwards when the man lunged forward, thrusting his stone lance at him. _Oh shit, this guy is fast, _he thought as he tried to get a hit in on the man. The man's speed was a major disadvantage to Ed, who hadn't fought someone like this in so many years. After a short while, he was backed into a rock and a hard place with no where to run. Clapping his hands together, he thought using alchemy would help him get out of this mess. It was too bad that the building he was in was unstable now. When he placed his hands against the wall to transmute a new opening for him to get out, the walls gave way and collapsed on the two alchemists. Smoke filled the air from the collapse of the entire building, alerting all of the other military personal.

As they gathered at the area, it seemed like it was too late to save anyone. Mounds of rock and wood stood everywhere when the dust began to clear. They stood in shock, waiting to hear sounds of life beneath the tons of rubble.

To Be Continued…

AN: yes, I did it again, two cliffhangers left for you to await the next chapter and see what happens with them both.

Review please.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 8

Gracia sat with Hawkeye at her home, she watched at the usually calm military woman was pacing up and down the hallway. She knew what the woman was debating. Should she tell Ed, and if she was going to where would she be able to find him? Or should she just wait until he returns to her? It was something that only Hawkeye could decide but Gracia hoped that she would take some advice and tell Ed. Maybe this would bring him home sooner.

Sighing, Gracia went over to Hawkeye and grabbed her shoulders to stop her. "Please try to calm down, Hawkeye," she said, looking at her in the eyes. "It's not good to be stressed while you are pregnant so early."

"What am I going to do?" Hawkeye asked, allowing Gracia to take her to the couch to sit. She was absently rubbing her stomach. "I can't do this alone."

Gracia held her, quietly, stroking her hair. "Don't worry, Hawkeye, I will be right here and when we can get word to Ed he will be back here by your side."

"No," Riza said, shaking her head. "We can't tell him, he'll want to come back without completing his mission."

"But?"

"Trust me," she stated, "I'll tell him when I am ready."

Gracia nodded, thinking that it was best for Riza to do things her way. Though she thought, Ed had the right to know what was going on here in Central. So that night, without Riza's permission, she sent a message to the command center in East. The messaged relayed that he was to return to Central no more than nine months from now. That was all she wrote, nothing about why he had to return but she figured that maybe he was smart enough to figure out why all by himself.

"General Mustang!" Havoc yelled, barging into the man's office. "We've just received word that East's command center has been destroyed."

Mustang looked up from his desk. "What?"

"A group of military reinforcements that had been called out before found the command center destroyed," Havoc explained, reading the report. "Apparently, beneath the rubble they found the body of Colonel June, Fullmetal Edward, and an unknown alchemist."

"Fullmetal? Is he alive?" Mustang questioned, his thoughts automatically going to how he would tell Riza if he wasn't; although he hoped that Ed was alive.

"The report confirms that the Fullmetal alchemist and the unknown alchemist survived the destruction," the second lieutenant continued. "They are reported to be in the local hospital where, the unknown alchemist is under watch. Their conditions weren't mentioned, sir, but we do know that Colonel June was dead when they found him. So our hopes for boss are good."

Mustang sighed. He was glad that the brat was alive but what would he say to Riza if she asked where he was. Or should he not tell her anything about what was going on in East.

"I'm going to East," the general said, "Have Hughes take command here until I return."

"What should I report to the lieutenant, sir?"

"Nothing, if she asks for anything, tell her that there hasn't been any information coming in from the East command center," he replied, standing from his desk and leaving.

Ed screamed as the men at the hospital pulled pieces of stone and metal from his left arm. He wanted to be able to endure the pain but it was too much. His thoughts of peace were interrupted with every sharp pull at the pieces of stone or metal. Why had he done that? The voice in the back of his head yelled at him that it was a bad idea but he chose to ignore that voice. He should've listened to that voice that sounded so much like Riza yelling at him whenever he made a stupid decision. Now he was paying for that mistake, though he was lucky that he was going to be able to keep his left arm this time.

"Please, sir, you are going to have to lie still," the nurse said as she tried to restrain him. "We won't be able to get all the pieces out if you don't."

Through gritted teeth, Ed said, "you try lying still when someone's pulling things from your arm!"

At this response the nurse had assistance from four other nurses just to hold him down so they could finish removing all of the pieces. His screams ripped through the halls, alerting everyone who heard him. It took the nurses a good portion of the day to remove every piece from his body. Once they were done pulling them out, they were sighing sighs of relief when he fell asleep.

Ed slept for most of the next two days, leaving everyone in the hospital in peace for that period of time. When he woke, he woke to a surprise he wasn't expecting to get. In his room stood General Roy Mustang, the one person he didn't want to see at that moment. Groaning he tried to turn so he didn't have to face the man but the pain in his arms and legs was too much to bear.

"Now, Fullmetal, I expected a better greeting than that," the general said, grinning slightly.

"You try waking up to the face of a man who sent you to a place where death is an inch away from your face at every turn," Ed replied, glaring at him.

"That's everywhere I go, Fullmetal," Mustang said, taking a seat by the bed. "When you're in the military there is always the possibility of death at every turn. It's one of those risks that you have to be willing to take and you take them every day."

Ed sighed, turning to look out the window. "What do you want?"

"I came to escort the extra personal that you are going to need to rebuild the command center and get rid of your enemies here," he replied, following Ed's gaze out the window at the afternoon sky. "I've receive word that Colonel June is dead and there is an unknown alchemist that you fought."

"Yeah and nearly got myself killed in the process," he yelled, not even startling Mustang a bit. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Whatever you do, Fullmetal, you are not allowed to die here," Mustang said, his voice now rough and demanding. "If not for your own sake, think of the people who are waiting for you. Don't do anything reckless like this again, I don't want to have to explain your death a certain someone."

For a moment, Ed stared back at Mustang, not saying anything. He really didn't know what to say to the man's last statement. Of course he wasn't going to die here, Riza was waiting for him. But why would Mustang be all serious and demanding about something I already knew?

"General, what's going on with Riza?" Ed asked, worried. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Edward," the general started, startling Ed with the use of his first name. "I cannot tell you exactly what is going on, I've been sworn to secrecy. Though, I will tell you that if you die, I will personally bring you back to life to kill you again."

"I don't understand you, Mustang," Ed said, shaking his head. "First you tell me that I cannot die, then you tell me that you don't want to explain my death should I die. Now you are saying that if I die once you'll kill me again?"

"Just promise me that you will come back alive."

"Mustang, I'll return but I have to finish what I am doing here," Ed explained, smirking. "Not really sure how I can when I am stuck in here, though."

"Don't worry about it, the men I've brought are keeping the enemy back now," Mustang stated before standing. "Considering the death of Colonel June and the fact that there is no one else available at the moment to command here, you will take full command of the troops for the next three months until Lieutenant Colonel Lionel is ready for to take over."

"WHAT? You cannot be serious?"

"They await your next command, Fullmetal," Mustang said with a grin as he turned to leave.

"Wait, General," Ed called out when Mustang reached the door. "Tell Riza that I will be back."

Mustang nodded then left.

Ed lay in the bed, staring at the door. He still couldn't believe that Mustang had put him in command of the men in East. Never before had he been in charge of a large group of people, how did Mustang know if he was capable or not. Sighing, he guessed that the general knew what he was doing but Ed hoped that he was actually capable of doing this.

A week later, Ed was released from the hospital in the best condition he ever felt. It was like he was renewed, the feeling of having to command all those men was scary at first but now he couldn't wait. He was going to get rid of the enemy much faster now that he could command the others instead of waiting for an order. The new command center was at the hotel where he was staying until they finished rebuilding the last one.

"Sir," a man said as Ed entered, startling him at first. "What are you orders?"

"First, I want to know where the entire enemy is located," he said with the man following him as he made his way down the hall to the large conference room. "I want to crush them quickly."

"Yes, of course, sir," the man replied, "we currently have a spy within their group but he hasn't been able to send us any messages about what he has dug up."

"Find him," Ed said, opening the door and finding Havoc, Fury and Breda sitting in the room waiting. "What are you guys doing here?"

"General Mustang told us that you needed some help," Breda said, watching Ed's amazed face.

"Plus we don't want Riza killing us if the fath—mph." Fury and Breda clapped their hands over Havoc's mouth to keep him from talking.

Ed raised his eyebrow, taking a seat at the end of the table. He watched at the three men were whispering to one another.

"You idiot, Havoc," Breda whispered, "You almost let it slip."

"Hawkeye would kill us for sure if he found out now," Fury said, angrily. "You know what she told us when Mustang sent us out here."

_Flashback_

"_You three are not to tell him anything," Riza said in a scolding manner. "As far as he is concerned right now, I am just worried about his safety, got it? You tell him I am pregnant and all three of you will die."_

_End_

The three shuddered at the thought of dying by Riza's hands.

"So what is our plan of attack?" Havoc said in hope that it would take Ed's mind away from the last thing he almost said.

To be continued….

A/N: okay not the best chapter but I am at a loss on how to go about getting Ed to defeat the guys and get home in the nick of time to see Riza have her baby. Hmm well I will figure it out somehow. Review please my loyal readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 9

Riza sat at her desk in the office, waiting but she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Her hand rubbed her stomach absently as she stared at the paperwork. How was going to tell him, it wasn't like she could just go up to him and say hey I am pregnant. Not only was she pregnant but for all she knew Ed was gone not to come back again. She had made the choice the night before he left to share that night with him. Never regretting any of that time, her thoughts were always on what it would've been like now if he was here to share this next eight months with her.

"Lieutenant, you awake?" Hughes asked, tapping her shoulder hesitantly. "You seem kind of down."

Hawkeye looked up from her paperwork. "No, I am all right," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "Just thinking, that's all."

"You know, I heard that Ed is staying at the command center in East," Hughes said, taking a seat in front of her desk. "It's also the local hotel in the city."

For a moment she didn't know why he was telling her this. Then it hit her, she would be able to get a message to the hotel quicker than she could get one to any regular command center. Though she didn't know what she would say in the message.

"If you wanted me to, I could make sure that a message is taken and safely delivered to the new commander," the lieutenant colonel said, smiling. "It really wouldn't be a problem for me at all."

"Hughes…" Hawkeye sighed. "I wouldn't know what to say to him. I really want him to know but if I tell him he may not be able to complete his mission but it's not right to keep it from him, is it?"

He shook his head. "A father has the right to know if he is the one who is going to help you raise your baby."

Once again, she was at a loss. "If I tell him, I would like to do it in person but I highly doubt that Mustang would allow me to go out there," she said, leaning back in her chair. "Especially in this condition."

"Well, I think I can make arrangements with Roy to allow that, if there was a certain chaperone along," he suggested, grinning.

"You can't leave here, Hughes," she said, shaking her head.

"I was talking about Al," he replied, pouting. "I'm sure he will be willing to go and see his brother anyway."

She smiled. "You think of everything."

"I know." He stood and made his way out of the office. "I'll talk to Roy; I might be able to get him to do this. If I am not successful, then I am sorry and would be willing to send a message to Ed."

"Thank you, Hughes."

Nodding, the Lt. Colonel left the big office, leaving her alone to finish her paperwork.

"Alphonse!" Winry yelled, (AN: Sorry I know I haven't added these characters in the story much but I didn't know what I should do with them) walking around her home in Risenbol. "There's a letter here that I think you should read."

As she walked around the house, she grew angrier with each passing moment. She couldn't find him anywhere that he normally was. He wouldn't go visit his mother's grave unless he had told her first, because usually they went together. So the only other places that he could've been were his room and the workshop with Den.

"Winry, I'm in here," she heard coming from the kitchen.

_Why hadn't I thought to look in the kitchen, _she asked herself, shaking her head. She walked into the kitchen and saw Al fiddling with the dishes in the sink.

"Al, there's a letter here from Hughes," she said, handing him the opened envelope. "I've already read it but I think it was meant for you."

Drying his hands, he took the letter and went to sit at the table. His eyes grew larger as he read down through the letter.

"I didn't know he had it in him to get someone pregnant," Al said, shaking his head. "We should go help Hawkeye the best we can, though since it seems like he isn't going to be there to help."

"Why did Mustang have to be such a bastard and send him away for so long again," she complained. "He just returned to us and now he's away again."

"He did it out of spite at first." Al replied, sighing. "Then it changed after the colonel in East was killed. They need Ed out there to help them but right now Hawkeye needs him more. It's a shame that she hasn't told him yet."

"WHAT? You mean Ed doesn't know that he's a dad?"

"What's the shrimp done?" Pinako asked, startling them as she entered the room.

Winry yelped as she turned to see the older woman walking toward her and Al. She didn't even have time to explain before she ripped the letter from Al's hands and began to read. A small smile appeared on her face as her eyes scanned the paper.

"So, the little shrimp is going to have shrimps of his own," she laughed throwing the letter on the table. "You two better go help that woman, who knows when the brat's going to return to her."

They stared at her as she left the room then looked at each other. That night was spent by packing their bags and getting the next train to go to Central.

The streets of East were filled with bloody bodies from both Ed's men and those he was fighting. Ed stood at the center of the mass of bodies._ It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, _he thought to himself. _I didn't want this to happen._

"Boss," Havoc called as he stepped through the streets. "Breda and Fury are on clean up with the others. What is it that you want to do?"

"Just tell me that this didn't happen," Ed said, shaking his head. The look of the city brought tears to his eyes as he stared at the bodies.

"I'm sorry, boss, but they must've gained more men in the time it took us to prepare the surprise attack," Havoc replied also looking out at the bodies. "It was what we had to do to make sure that you survived."

The two of them, slowly, made their way to the end of the street where the line of bodies stopped. Ed turned around and kneeled on the ground, clapping his hands together and turning the bodies to a fine dust.

"Come on, Boss," Havoc said, pulling Ed away from the street into the hotel. "We know that this is just their main force, the spy that they had in there finally gave his report. They have one other group that will come to try and take over this place again."

"Let's keep the next fight a little cleaner," Ed said, walking away. His thoughts were on the bodies of the dead and the families that were left behind because they had died.

Over the course of the next seven months

IN EAST

The fighting in East kept getting worse and worse and Ed's plan to get rid of the problem quickly died after the new colonel stepped in and took over. Many more people died, more than what any of them wanted. It was a complete massacre. Bodies of the enemy lined the streets along with the bodies of innocent women and children who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Every event that Ed fought in for this man brought him closer to wanting to die. Now he understood what Mustang felt when he wanted to kill himself all those years ago because of the Ishbalan war. It wasn't until he got a frantic message from Hughes that brought his senses back to reality.

IN CENTRAL

Riza lay in the hospital bed, she was only in the eighth month of pregnancy but the contractions were coming fast. The doctors told Winry and Al, the ones who had brought her in, that it was like that they would have to perform a c-section on her. Of course they were worried because Ed wasn't there to help Riza through this, although he still never found of about her pregnancy because of the fighting in East and the mess in Central. The battles in East had caused a major riot in Central, delaying and then cancelling any messages to be relayed. In the end, Ed never received any messages about what was going on with Riza.

They were lucky enough to convince Hughes into taking the risk to go get Ed from East. It was a chance that Hughes was very willing to take; he wanted Ed to be present at the birth almost as much as Riza wanted him to be there. The trip from Central to East didn't take Hughes long, at the speed he was going they would be back in Central by the next day. It wasn't safe to be in such a hurry but being at the birth was very important to a father.

IN EAST (present time)

"Edward!" Hughes yelled, running into the hotel where Ed was supposed to be staying. "Where the hell are you?"

Everyone in the hotel lobby was staring at him, but he didn't care. He was on a mission to find one person and one person only.

"Hughes, what are you doing here?" Ed asked, exiting a room to Hughes' left. "Aren't you supposed to be assisting Mustang?"

"Not right now, something's happening and you are needed in Central right now," the man yelled, grabbing Ed's arm and literally dragging the young man out of the hotel.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later!"

Confusion ran through Ed's head. _What the hell is going on here? Havoc and the others risked their lives all these months to keep my butt alive and now Hughes is dragging me back home, _he thought to himself as he allowed himself to be taken away.

Hours were spent in complete silence. Ed wanted so much to know what was going on back in Central but thought that Hughes wouldn't give up any information. When he opened his mouth to ask, he was greeted with a surprise.

"Ed," the lieutenant colonel began, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "For seven months we've been trying to get message after message to you about Hawkeye—"

"What's happened to her?" Now he was beyond the stage of worry.

"Edward, she's pregnant."

Ed stared at him in disbelief. _Pregnant?_

"She's in labor as we speak, I was sent to get you back and take you to Central as soon as possible," he continued. "She didn't want you to worry about her while you were in East trying to settle that mess."

"She was alone, then," Ed mumbled, leaning back into the seat. "I did this to her. It's my fault she was left alone all this time."

"Now, Edward, the good think is that you are alive and you are going home to help her," Hughes said, glancing over at the blond. "Everything will work out; besides, Al and Winry were there to help her."

The state was shock was all Ed was in, he couldn't say anything about this situation. Thoughts about how I was his fault and why he didn't suspect anything ran through his mind. He wished he would've been there to help her. What could he say to her when he saw her? Would he even be able to see her right away? The questions were left unanswered by his mind; patience would be the one to answer.

That next morning they arrived in Central right in front of the hospital. Ed was frantic when they ran inside to where Winry had told them where they would be.

Ed stood outside the door, watching as Winry and sat waiting. Mustang stood leaning against the wall with his head rested on his arm. Beads of sweat slid down his face when he heard a scream come from a nearby room. Panic washed over his whole body as he felt his arm being pulled. As soon as he saw Riza's face in his vision, instead of feeling panicked he felt worried. He watched sweat run down her face, holding her hand.

He could hear the doctors talking around him but he didn't know what they were saying. All he knew was that she refused something and wanted to wait for him to show up.

"You'll be okay, Riza," he said, kissing her hand and smiling at her.

She smiled at him and nodded before the pain of another contraction shot through her body.

Outside in the hallway, the others could hear her screams and hoped that she would make it through everything just fine. They knew that she had refused getting a c-section, knowing that she wanted to do this with Ed with her. She wanted him to know what she was going through for him, a commitment that she meant only for him.

To be continued…

AN: are you guys happy with how this turned out? I am, but there's still more to come. Review please!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA….cries like a baby

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Pair:** RizaxEd (hints of RoyxEd)

**Summary: **Ed's gone for three years and when he finally returns, what will happen when an unexpected surprise is awaiting him?

_Okay, this plays around after/during the movie occurred so (spoilers some) but I changed some facts about the movie and the after events. So be aware that there are changes but some facts are still here. Sorry if the ranks I give people are their true ranks, I am not sure what everyone is after/during the movie._

**Warning: **hints Yaoi, M/F, language

Welcome Home

By: Kumiko

Chapter 10

Hours went by without any news from inside the hospital room other than the occasional screams. Then it went quiet, without any noise for a moment. Everyone stood up in anticipation of what might happen. A baby's cry rang out from the other side of a door, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Along with the one baby's cry came another, a higher pitched scream. This second cries brought looks of shock to everyone who was waiting outside the room.

The door opened and Ed stepped out, holding a baby wrapped in a blue cloth. A smile was on his face as well as tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Ed, are you okay?" Winry asked, touching his shoulder and looking at him.

All he could do was nod, still looking at the son he held in his arms.

"Nii-san, what's his name?" Al asked, rubbing the baby's head. "He looks so much like you."

"Allen," Ed managed to say, he was still amazed that it was his son that he was holding. "Riza has Alianna with her."

"You had twins?" Mustang, Al and Winry asked at the same time.

Ed nodded, looking up at them.

"Congratulations, Fullmetal," Mustang said, smiling. "Welcome to adulthood."

Sticking his tongue out at Roy, he turned to go back into the room. "You can come in and see her."

When they all went in, Hughes stood in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Not only had Ed witnessed Elyisa enter this world but now he had witnessed his own children being brought into the world. He hoped that this would straighten Ed out enough to know that he had a family to protect.

"Hello, Hawkeye," Winry greeted, walking over to the bed to look at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like Ed," Riza said with a smile. "They both do."

"They will grow up to be real pains then," Mustang chuckled, receiving glares from both parents at his statement. "What can I say; the habits of the parents may rub off on them."

"I think they will grow up to be great people," Al stated as Ed handed him Allen to hold. "It's so good to know that these two will grow up with good parents."

The six of them joked around until the nurses came and took the two babies away to sleep in the nursery. It wasn't too much longer that Riza fell asleep and the others decided to go home for the night. Ed stayed longer than the others, just to watch Riza sleep.

Two months later

Riza stood at the altar of the church in a beautiful wedding gown. The back of the gown was bare except for the laces that held it tight to her slim body. As for the skirt, the cascaded down to the floor elegantly shaping her lower half. A pattern sewn on the front of her gown put a lovely touch to the slim shape of her body, with the straps of the gown going around the back of her neck.

Her lovely blond hair was pulled back away from her face into a small bun on the back of her head. Long, curly bangs fell down around her face, shaping it beautifully. Ringlet curls fell down off the bun on the back of her head, sparking with the glitter that Winry had sprinkled upon her hair.

Beautiful was a word that hardly described the way she looked. She only wore a faint shadow of make-up; she wasn't one to wear much otherwise.

The wedding was huge with almost the entire military from Central showing up to congratulate the new married couple. After the babies were born it really wasn't a surprise that the two decided to marry but everyone knew that they were going to be very happy. Winry and Al sat in the pews, holding Alianna and Allen so that they were able to see their parents at the altar. Mustang sat with the other higher-ups in the military off to the right side of the church. The fighting had ceased in East, allowing Breda, Fury and Havoc to attend the wedding. Everyone was happy for the new couple.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…" The minister read to the two as they stood looking at each other.

"Do you Edward Elric take Riza Hawkeye to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy?" The minister continued.

Now, Ed and Riza stood facing one another, with Ed holding her hands. "I do." He slid the ring onto her finger, smiling at her.

"Do you Riza Hawkeye take Edward Elric to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy?" The minister said, now looking at her.

Riza smiled, small tears filling her eyes as she slid the ring onto his finger. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said, closing his book. "You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Ed pulled her to him and kissed her hard and passionately. Cheer echoed through the pews as everyone stood to cheer for the Fullmetal Alchemist and the sharp-shooting Hawkeye.

The End

AN: thank you everyone for reading my story and I hope that you all liked this! Please review this and tell me how much you liked or didn't like this! I would very much appreciate this! Personally I love this story, and I will continue to write fanfiction for you all! Thanks again! Arigato!

Sayonara!


End file.
